Se robo mi menta
by gabyah
Summary: Sakura subió al escenario y quedo atónita con lo que veía, los varones (inclusive Sasuke) estaban totalmente sonrojados tratando inútilmente de cubrir con sus manos el hilo de sangre escurriéndoles por la nariz, a acepción de Naruto que irradiaba un aura maligna con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, la peli azul ...Oneshot.


Oneshot

**"Se robo mi menta"**

Línea del tiempo: Pos lV guerra ninja

Pareja: Naruto/Hinata

Genero: Romance/comedia.

Advertencias: leve lime y lenguaje obsceno

Autor: gabyah

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo**

—VISUAL KEY. — Dijo solemnemente el Anbu frente a ellos.

— ¡VISUAL KEY!— Repitieron los presentes con tono de hastía en la voz.

—Así es, esa es nuestra solución. — Pronuncio tensándose al instante por la creciente vergüenza de lo que estaba proclamando, —el señor feudal menciono que su hija suele gustar de ese tipo de cosas, y tomando en cuenta los antecedentes de acoso por su parte a dichos grupos en las festividades circundantes a esta zona, me atrevería a decir que seria mas factible traerla de vuelta si logramos atraer su atención.

—Hump.— Bufo Sasuke y se cruzo de brazos, todos de inmediato temieron por su vida al percatarse del aura asesina que lo rodeaba, Tsunade descaradamente se había encargado de darle específicamente la misión a él, hasta para el distraído de Naruto era obvio que la rubia Hokage lo había hecho apropósito a sabiendas de lo molesta que le resultaría al ex vengador tal orden, él, Uchiha Sasuke, el ultimo sobreviviente de su clan, sobreviviente de la IV guerra ninja, precisamente él, tras una puberta loca por mas de una semana, ¡va, eso era cosa de niñatos como Naruto¡

Y aunque la misión sonaba sencilla, había pasado más de una semana que en conjunto del equipo ocho (el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha cave mencionar) y el modo kyubi de Naruto, no habían logrado dar con la molesta hija del feudal.

—Que insinúa exactamente. – Sakura salió al instante para tratar de salvar la situación, y evitar que algunos por no decir todos los presente sintieran la furia del último Uchiha.

—Que algunos de nosotros nos ágamos pasar por un grupo de esa índole, para atraer a la hija del feudal.

Todos asintieron con el ánimo por los suelos, no era una mala idea, y ya estaban artos de ir de allí para allá sin rastro elocuente.

—Co-comadreja-San…..— Hinata que hasta el momento no había hablado, pronuncio con temor su duda, — ¿hay… alguna ca-característica en especial que… llame su atención?

—Ahora que lo menciona, así es, según los reportes los grupos que han sufrido acoso, están compuestos de cuatro hombres y una sola mujer.—Todos palidecieron al escuchar, un leve escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral presagiando que no saldrían bien librados.

**OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo**

Naruto maldijo por milésima vez, al instante sus compañeros se alejaron, con su instinto de supervivencia resonando alarmantemente en sus entrañas, que maldita culpa tenia él de ser el mejor amigo del teme (autoproclamado por supuesto) como para que ahora tuviera que soportar tal situación, para que al final el maldito ni siquiera se lo agradeciera y saliera con alguna voludez propia del -te-mato-si-me-tocas. Un año, un maldito año de estar cultivando a fuego lento, con paciencia (no propia de él) sutiles roses y mucho, pero mucho autocontrol su noviazgo con Hinata, a sabiendas de la timidez genética de la oji perla, un maldito año de estarse conteniendo el besarla salvajemente, limitarse a solo tomarle la mano en lugares públicos y uno que otro beso casto en la intimida de la privacidad, para que ahora vinieran ha alterar su pobre mente, ¡carajo! Que no podían comprender que el solo era un muchacho a merced de sus hormonas, con una novia reverendamente buena, literalmente, que aunque no quisiera faltarle ni con el pensamiento era imposible, para ahora ponérsela enfrente con un mini vestido estilo muñeca, que apenas cubría sus lechosos y bien formados muslos, vestimenta que enmarcaba a la perfección sus perfectos senos, y maquillaje que paraba su pulso. Y para colmo todos podían mirarla, ¡todos! ¡Con una mierda!

—No te quejes dobe, no eres el único inconforme. — Ladro un Sasuke furibundo al verse obligado a vestirse con unos pantalones tan ceñidos al cuerpo, que su trasero le recriminaría por décadas, y la cara tan maquillada que el mismísimo Orochimaru se sentiría celoso, para colmo el ver la constante hemorragia nasal de Sakura cada vez que lo veía, de que mierdas le serbia un medico ninja al borde del desmallo.

—Teme. — siseo con los dientes apretados y la vista puesta en Sasuke, la cual comenzaba aponerse de un rojo intenso, —un asexual como tu jamás podría comprenderlo.

—Hump… no es mi culpa que seas un animal en celo dobe.

Al instante apareció el anbu en una cortina de humo en el centro de los cinco ninjas, entregándole a cada uno una extraña píldora que a simple vista parecía un menta,— esta es una píldora del soldado modificada, esta diseñada específicamente para darle los atributos necesarios para completar esta misión.

Todos la miraron detenidamente, examinándola, esa pequeña "menta" les daría el talento para aparentar ser un grupo de música, aunque y a la vista aparentaban ser una autentica banda con sus sexis y visuales integrantes, de talento musical tenían lo que Sasuke de empalagoso. Cuando "practicaron" horas antes, Kiba partió la guitarra en cuanto la tubo en sus "delicadas manos", Naruto hizo tal escandalo con la batería que hasta los insectos de Shino mostraron signos de estar muriendo, Sasuke refuto que el era un ninja de elite y no un cantante de pacotilla, Shino declino de tocar el piano argumentando que sus insectos eran sensibles a las vibraciones de la música y Hinata simplemente no pudo lograr que le saliera la voz de la garganta, desmallándose en el proceso.

—Se coloca por debajo de la lengua y sus efectos son instantáneos, en cuanto sea retirada los efectos serán nulos.

Todos asintieron con determinación, Kiba se asomo por un costado del escenario y vio que mucha gente estaba aglomerada para ver a los grupos que se presentaban esa noche, ellos incluidos, —¡Wow!, hay mucha gente. — Shino le dio un codazo, y este enseguida voltio mortificado hacia Hinata, no quería agregarle presión a su compañera, sabía que para ella el estar frente a tanta gente le resultaría muy difícil, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no fallarle a sus compañeros.

Naruto olvido por un momento el grito desesperado de sus hormonas y tomo discretamente la mano de Hinata para darle apoyo, sabia que ella podía, era mas fuerte de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista, —¡deslumbraras a todos "ttebayo"!.— La peli azul apretó con fuerza la mano del rubio y sonrió con determinación. — ¡Hi! Naruto-kun.

Tomo la peculiar píldora en forma de menta con sus labios y la coloco cuidadosamente en su lugar con unos lentos movimientos de su lengua, sintió como la mano de Naruto apretaba con mayor fuerza la suya y volteo a verlo preocupada, el rubio tenia una expresión jamás vista por ella, con el azul de sus ojos mas oscuro y la cara totalmente roja, su respiración era irregular y parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo. — ¿Naruto-Kun?

—¡Andando! — Hablo-gruño Sasuke pasando al lado del rubio, Naruto no supo si agradecerle o matarlo por romper su momento de debilidad, respiro profundamente y soltó la mano de Hinata al instante.

Cuando se posicionaron en el escenario, cada uno analizo al público en busca de alguna señal de su objetivo, entre la multitud Sakura y el Anbu estaban vigilando atentamente en busca de cualquier indicio. Aun cuando tocaban y fingían ser una banda enfrente de toda esa multitud, comenzaron sentir que todo era en vano, por mas que buscaban, no había ninguna señal, mientras tanto todo el publico gritaba y se desvivía, fue tanto el fulgor generado, que en más de alguna ocasión, Sakura se vio obligada a retirarse mas al fondo debido a los empujones, arañazos y capotazos que le daban las nuevas y autoproclamadas fans de sus compañeros.

Sasuke sintió una vena latir en su cien cuando un sostén callo sobre su cabeza y una pantaleta sobre su rostro, Naruto aun con el efecto de la píldora del soldado, perdió la concentración cuando Hinata comenzó a hacer el coro moviéndose de una manera altamente sugerente, claro que sus manos se movían por si solas por lo que nadie noto que no prestaba atención a la batería y mucho menos a la búsqueda de la hija del feudal.

Al terminar la canción, todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando una joven estaba arriba del escenario frente a ellos, ninguno supo en que momento la joven apareció, pero sintieron la euforia del éxito, habían logrado su objetivo, por fin terminarían esa estúpida misión.

Con una velocidad que cualquier ninja envidiaría, paso enfrente de cada unos de los cuatro ninjas en el escenario robándoles un superficial beso en los labios, hasta el mismísimo Sasuke sintió que su dignidad callo por los suelos, pero el furor fue en aumento cuando se posiciono enfrente de la oji perla y se le fue encima apresándola con sus brazos por el cuello, Hinata quedo petrificada y abrió los ojos a su máximo cuando sintió que sus labios eran violados por la muy intensa joven, dio un quejido asustado cuando una invasora lengua comenzó a explorar el interior de su cavidad oral, enseguida la joven callo desmallada a los pies de Hinata con un hilo de sangre saliendo por una fosa de la nariz, con los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, el anbu apareció y tomo a la hija del feudal desmallada del suelo y se desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura subió al escenario y quedo atónita con lo que veía, los varones (inclusive Sasuke) estaban totalmente sonrojados tratando inútilmente de cubrir con sus manos el hilo de sangre escurriéndoles por la nariz, a acepción de Naruto que irradiaba un aura maligna con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, la peli azul por su parte simplemente estaba estática en su lugar con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito, Sakura se preocupo al instante, seguramente había sido demasiado para Hinata.

—Hinata-chan, ¡¿estas bien?!... ¡Hinata-chan!

—E-ella…— Sakura agudizo el oído ante el susurro casi inaudible de su amiga.

—No te escucho Hinata-chan… ¿podrías hablar mas fuerte?

Hinata bajo la mirada apenada, con el creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas pasando a toda su cara, apretando fuertemente sus puños. —Ella… ella…—Hinata quería decir que la había besado en contra de su voluntad, que esa mujer ultrajo su boca y moría de la vergüenza, pero de sus ya rojos e hinchados labios solo salio: —¡ELLA SE ROBO MI MENTA!

– ¿Naruto-kun? –Fue demasiado para la mente atormentada del pobre rubio, se giro hacia Hinata a una velocidad impresionante y la tomo en ambos brazos y desaparecieron en un "puff" ante la vista de todos, por que, él solo era un pobre muchacho a merced las hormonas, con una novia jodidamente buena, que acababa se ser casi prácticamente violada con el beso mas sexy y cachondo que ni sus sueños húmedos podían haberle proyectado, él, después de todo, mostraba lo que sentía con acciones, y hoy le haría sentir a su linda novia lo que sentía, claro esta, con un alto riesgo de que la inocente y tímida chica se desmayara en el proceso.

Fin…

**OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo**

¿Extraño? No encuentro mejor forma de describirlo, ¿pero que podría hacer?, desde que la imagen llego a mi mente esta tarde no pude estarme quieta hasta que lo vi realizado, quiero aclarar que en mi imaginación se veía mucho mejor, en fin, por intentar no quedo, espero les agrade y si no, no importa aun así déjenme Rewwww, es mi primer historia de Naruto ajajajaja tengan piedad.

Hasta la próxima….


End file.
